


Sag es ihm, du Blödmann!

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick findet in einem Moment der Trauer einen Lichtblick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sag es ihm, du Blödmann!

**Author's Note:**

> Abgesehen von meinen bxb-Adventskalenderbeiträgen und dem schneckentempomäßigen Upload an meiner FF, hab ich schreibtechnisch ja nun wirklich lange nichts von mir hören lassen. Um das zu ändern, anbei ein leichter Einstieg. Es ist nicht überragend, aber ein guter Anfang, um wieder ins Originale-Schreiben rein zu finden.  
> Ein herzliches Dankeschön an Chiyuki, durch die der Text doch um einiges an Tiefe und Verständlichkeit gewonnen hat. *flausch*  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt.

Patrick atmete tief durch. Er klammerte sich haltsuchend an sein Glas mit Orangensaft, von dem er wünschte, es würde etwas Alkoholisches enthalten, ehe er hinaus auf die Terrasse trat. 

Strahlender Sonnenschein blendete ihn für einen Augenblick. Am blauen Himmel war keine einzige Wolke und der frühsommerliche Nachmittag zeigte sich von seiner schönsten Seite. Das Wetter weigerte sich zum Anlass zu passen, was Sophie sicher gefallen hätte. Zugegeben, Regen hätte er nicht unbedingt gebraucht, aber wenigstens ein graubedeckter Himmel gehörte sich für eine Beerdigung. 

Möglichst unauffällig bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Anwesenden, die sich in kleinen Grüppchen im Haus und im Garten verteilt hatten. Familie, Freunde, Bekannte. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf von all den Menschen, die ihm und seinen Eltern ihr Beileid aussprachen, und er konnte ihre Blicke nicht mehr ertragen. 

Mit einiger Verzögerung durch die unvermeidlichen Beileidsbekundungen erreichte er den hinteren Teil des weitläufigen Gartens, wo dichtbelaubte Büsche und kunstvolle Blumenranken den Blick auf eine kleine Sitzgruppe im Schatten der Bäume verdeckten. An den tiefhängenden Zweigen der Bäume hingen Windspiele aus Muscheln, Steinen, Holz und Federn.  
Es war ein verzauberter Ort.  
Eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit.  
Sophies Reich. 

Patrick hatte gehofft, dass die Bank dort verwaist wäre, da sich keiner der Gäste hierher verirrte, doch er war offenbar nicht der einzige, der Sophie an diesem Ort nahe sein wollte. Natürlich. Der junge Mann, der dort saß und einen Fuß auf die Sitzfläche gestellt hatte, ließ Patricks Herz einen kurzen Moment schneller schlagen und vertrieb zumindest für einige Augenblicke die düsteren Gedanken.  
Gegen sein Knie lehnte ein Buch, in das er hineinkritzelte. Er sah auf, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. 

„André, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen sehen“, sagte Patrick überrascht und blieb stehen.  
„Hab mich durch das hintere Tor reingeschlichen. Entschuldige.“  
„Schon okay. Kann mir vorstellen, dass dir die vielen Menschen nicht so zusagen.“  
„Ja, ist ganz schön viel los. Das ist nicht meine erste Beerdigung, aber mit Abstand die größte.“  
„Unsere Familie ist sehr groß und Sophie hatte außerdem die Gabe, überall Freunde zu finden.“ Unsicher sah Patrick zur Bank. 

Er traute sich nicht sich einfach neben André zu setzen, auch wenn er es zu gern getan hätte, und lehnte sich deshalb an das niedrige Tischchen, das davor stand. So konnte er sein Gegenüber auch besser ansehen. „Wie geht es dir? Du siehst besser aus, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.“ Einige Millimeter dunkles Haar bedeckten Andrés ehemals kahlen Kopf und seine Wangen hatten eine annähernd gesunde Färbung bekommen. 

„Besser. Die Chemo ist erst einmal vorbei. Jetzt heißt es warten und sehen, wie sich Alvin verhält.“  
Auch diesmal entlockte der Umstand, dass André seinem Tumor einen Name verpasst hatte, Patrick ein Lächeln. Sophie hatte das auch super gefunden, und ihren Tumor Siegfried genannt. Leider war Siegfried im Gegensatz zu Alvin ein Arschloch gewesen und der Grund, warum Patrick sich jetzt einen grauen Himmel wünschte. 

„Ich drück die Daumen.“  
„Danke.“  
Eine verlegene Stille entstand. 

Schließlich traute sich Patrick zu fragen: „Uhm, wieso bist du hier, wenn du nicht Hallo sagen willst?“  
André strich sich verlegen über den Nacken und zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mich von Sophie vernünftig verabschieden... und ich dachte, hier kann ich das am besten. Aber ich kann gehen, wenn ich störe.“ 

„Nein, bleib.“ Patrick hielt André davon ab, aufzustehen. „Sie hat dich wirklich gemocht. Ich glaube, es gefällt ihr, wenn du hier bist.“  
„Bitte, setz dich zu mir... ja?“ 

Patrick zögerte, aber ließ sich dann doch neben André nieder. Resigniert barg er das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich wünschte nur, sie hätte gewartet. Zwei verdammte Tage.“  
„Stimmt, du bist ja gestern erst aus England zurückgekommen, richtig? Ist wohl nicht der passende Zeitpunkt, um zu fragen, wie es war.“  
„Später vielleicht.“  
„Hm-hm.“ André nickte und spielte mit einem Grashalm, den er vom Boden gepflückt hatte. 

„Sophie wollte, dass ich dir etwas gebe.“ Patrick holte einen kleinen weißen Umschlag aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und reichte ihn weiter. Er hatte ihn eingesteckt, in der Hoffnung, dass André auftauchen würde, doch bis eben hatte er ihn wieder vergessen. „Wart ihr zwei eigentlich zusammen?“, fragte er, während André den Umschlag langsam öffnete und das einzelne, sauber gefaltete Blatt hervor zog, das sich darin befand.  
„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?“ André wirkte überrascht. 

„Naja, ihr habt euch ja am Anfang nur im Krankenhaus unterhalten, aber in den letzten Monaten warst du auch ziemlich oft hier und hast mit ihr hier draußen gesessen. Da dachte ich, dass ihr euch näher gekommen seid.“ Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Deine Schwester und ich... wir standen uns nahe, aber nur, weil wir einiges gemeinsam hatten. Aber wenn, dann liebe ich sie wie eine Schwester. Nicht mehr.“ Sein Blick war starr auf den Zettel gerichtet. Patrick konnte nicht sehen, was da stand, nur, dass es eine kurze Nachricht war, und sie entlockte André ein schwaches Lächeln. 

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Patrick wusste nicht, was er noch sagen könnte, und André schien es entweder genauso zu gehen oder er hatte einfach nicht den Drang zu reden. Das konnte Patrick nicht abschätzen. 

„Magst du was trinken oder essen? Ich kann dir was holen? Da hat sich eine enorme Menge an Essen angesammelt“, fragte er schließlich, nur um etwas zu sagen.  
„Nein, danke, hab keinen Appetit im Moment.“  
„Okay.“ 

Unruhig begann Patrick mit seinen Händen zu spielen. Es gab da etwas, das er noch loswerden wollte. „Sophie hat mir auch einen Brief geschrieben. Ich glaube, den hatte sie schon länger rumliegen. Sie hat mich darin gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen, was ich seltsam finde, weil du ja älter bist und gegen Alvin kann ich kaum was ausrichten und die meiste Zeit hast du ja mit Sophie verbracht und nicht mit mir und...“ 

„Hol Luft.“  
Patrick schloss abrupt den Mund und atmete tief durch. „Sorry.“  
„Macht nichts. Du hast alles Recht durch den Wind zu sein. Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen weg.“  
„Wahrscheinlich“, entgegnete Patrick verlegen und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen.  
„Was Sophie meinte, macht wohl hiermit mehr Sinn.“ Unsicher hielt André Patrick den Zettel hin. „Lies ruhig.“ 

//Sag es ihm, bevor es zu spät ist, du Blödmann. P.S.: Alles Gute.// 

„Ähm... Ehrlich gesagt... Das macht noch weniger Sinn“, gestand Patrick verwirrt.  
„Ja? Für mich schon... Das war wohl ihr subtiler Weg, mir unter die Arme zu greifen.“ André warf den zerflederten Grashalm beiseite und zupfte sich einen neuen, den er dann konzentriert bearbeitete, bevor er zögerlich weiter sprach. „Das ist vielleicht der denkbar ungünstigste Augenblick, aber wie heißt es so schön: wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Sophie wusste... Dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Wegen Alvin habe ich gelernt, ehrlicher und direkter zu sein, aber ich schätze, ich wollte dich nicht mit meinen Gefühlen belasten, besonders wo es so wenig Sinn gemacht hätte. Du bist hetero, in einer Beziehung mit einem wirklich hübschen Mädchen und soweit ich weiß, wirst du ab dem Herbst zum Studium wegziehen, deshalb...“ André zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte nach diesem Redeschwall verlegen auf den Grashalm. 

Patrick wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Dass André schwul war, war weniger ein Problem als seine eigenen Gefühle für ihn, die er auf einmal nicht mehr einordnen konnte. „Rebecca und ich haben Schluss gemacht, bevor ich nach England geflogen bin...“, war schließlich das erste, was Patrick dazu einfiel. André sah ihn entgeistert an, bevor er den Kopf in den Händen barg und resigniert seufzte. „Oh Mann.“  
„Was ich meine ist...“ Patrick stockte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung.“ 

Aus Richtung Haus konnte Patrick jemanden seinen Name rufen hören. Die Ruhe war vorbei und so stand er widerwillig auf. „Ich sollte wieder zurück. Bleib, so lange du magst, und komm, wann immer dir danach ist. Das hier ist genauso dein Platz, wie es Sophies war.“ Er zögerte kurz und beugte sich dann doch vor um André kurz zu umarmen. Das war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass ihm der Kontakt zu einem anderen Menschen nicht zuwider war. „Und bei Gelegenheit setzen wir dieses Gespräch fort, okay?“ 

André nickte, und Patrick ging langsam zurück zum Haus, mit der leisen Hoffnung, dass diese Gelegenheit bald kommen würde. Es gab da einiges, was er herausfinden musste, aber er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass seine große Schwester mit ihrer scharfen Beobachtungsgabe mal wieder mehr gewusst hatte, als alle anderen. 

Sie wollte, dass er auf André aufpasste? Das war vielleicht etwas unglücklich formuliert, aber er würde sein bestes tun und André zur Seite stehen, auf die ein oder andere Art.


End file.
